Bad Things
by Optimistic Alaina
Summary: Rachel is shocked to learn a secret about Noah Puckerman that will change both their lives, and the lives of those around them. Glee with a True Blood inspiration. Rated M for later.


This is just the prologue, hence the shortness. I don't own Glee. This story is from my Glee and True Blood obsessed mind. Pretty much any creature you see in True Blood will make an appearence here, but there will be no crossover (at least not planned). Expect Vamps, Faeries, Shifters, and Weres. Enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stood on the porch to the Puckerman household. She straightened her skirt, adjusted her headband, and continued to mentally debate her decision to drop by. Her fist barely made contact with the door and it was open with Noah Puckerman standing in front of her. "Hey babe," Noah greeted her with a smirk. Rachel looked down at her feet and began to ramble, "He-Hello Noah, I know it is late, however you have been absent from school for the last week. Mr. Schuester had no explanation, and there were no rumors of you being in juvenile detention again, so I decided to investigate." At the end of her last sentence she looked up to see a very smug-looking Noah turning toward the living room and waving her toward the couch. "Does Finn know you are here Berry?" Noah said as he sat on the couch. Rachel followed suit before answering. "Lets not talk about Finn Hudson," she said before clearing her throat and adjusting her shirt again, "Lets discuss your absence from school, and more importantly Glee Club."<p>

"I have my reasons, and I don't think you will like them." Noah said, letting his eyes wander around the quiet living room. "As captain of the Glee Club, I have a right to know. You are a vital member of the choir, and your presence is needed. A simple explanation will suffice." Rachel said, giving Noah her serious face and posture. Noah looked down at the sofa and answered, "There is no simple explanation Berry," he answered followed by a faint click.

When he looked up at Rachel, he smiled just enough to let him see the new additions to his mouth. Rachel leaped off the couch and backed into the nearest wall. Her eyes widened with shock and her hand covered her gaping mouth. "Berry, don't freak out on me," Noah pleaded.

"I don't remember. Woke up and had these. Can't walk in the sun either. Guess this vampire shit is the real deal." Noah said shrugging his shoulders.

"Noah... I just... I don't understand. How the hell can you be a vampire?" Rachel said, covering her mouth as she finished, shocked by her own language. She inched closer to the vampire in front of her, but on her very hesitant second step, backtracked into the wall. "I don't understand either Rachel. Its something that happened, and I don't think it can be changed." He crept closer to the terrified girl, but she did not allow it.

"I can't stay here Noah, I can't take this. I- I have to leave," she whipped around to the door, let herself out and ran to her cars. If anyone saw her, this would definitely look suspicious. She couldn't help it though. Tears started to stream down her face the minute she left Noah's house. The shock of it all was overwhelming. Rachel was a logical girl. Everything had a purpose, a meaning, an explanation, but this didn't. She knew of vampire lore, hell everyone knew of vampire lore. Its increasing popularity in the media made sure of that. But Noah was not a sparkly rabbit-eating vampire. He was pale, he had fangs, he was terrifying, yet amazingly appealing.

Tears clouded Rachel's vision as she drove to her house, disobeying traffic laws as she whipped through the streets of Lima.

She pulled in her driveway, threw her car into park, grabbed her keys and rushed to the door. Not even greeting her dads as she went in, she skipped up the stairs to her room, grabbed her laptop and started vigorous research. She opened Firefox and typed "vampire" into the search tab. Three hours and several hundred webpages later, Rachel had a list in front of her of all suspected vampire powers, weaknesses, etc. She organized the list onto flash cards and studied all the vampire lore she found. It was overwhelming.

Rachel planned on returning to Noah's place and figuring out what was going on.


End file.
